battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield: Bad Company 2
Battlefield: Bad Company 2 (also known as Bad Company 2 or BF:BC2) is an upcoming video game to be released by DICE on March 2nd, 2010 in North America and on March 5th in Europe and to be published by Electronic Arts for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. The game is a direct sequel to Battlefield: Bad Company and is the 8th game in the Battlefield series. The game was announced at one of Electronic Art's earnings conferences and was showcased at E3 2009. A limited edition will be available for the same price as the standard, offering a 'jump start' for players who buy it - extra weapons and gadgets available immediately rather than having to unlock by leveling up. Overview In this installment, the Bad Company Crew again find themselves in the heart of the action, where they must use every weapon and vehicle at their disposal to survive. The action unfolds with unprecedented intensity, Introducing a level of fervor to vehicular warfare never before experienced in a modern warfare action game. '' Gameplay thumb|right|300px|Battlefield: Bad Company 2 First LookGameplay in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 resembles that of Battlefield: Bad Company but seems to resemble more classic Battlefields. The story seems to take place mostly in North and South America. The game allows players to play through missions using any tactics they choose. Like its predecessor, Bad Company 2 features destructible environments. However, more destruction is now possible; players can now completely destroy a building rather than just its walls. Bad Company 2 and Battlefield Vietnam are the only two games in the series to have blood in them without a third-party modification. Singleplayer The Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer will be revealed on January 21st 2010 Thursday night at 12:30 on spike TV. showing 10 minutes of never before seen footage of the single player campaign. Multiplayer thumb|274px|right|Official Multiplayer trailer Multiplayer will allow players to choose from weapon kits have been 'cut' from five kits to four kits to choose from they include as "Assault, Engineer, Recon, and Medic" before each match. Each match will give players experience points allowing them to level to multiple ranks. Experience points will be gained by each opponent killed and when a opponent is killed, the points gained will be displayed in the screen. A dog tag system will allow players to pick up vanquished enemies tags for collection. Major Changes from Battlefield: Bad Company *Increased weapon damage. *Destruction "2.0" allows you to "chip away pieces from cover and take down entire buildings." *Different weapon attachments like sights and grenade launchers. *You can choose one of several "specializations" that each give you a different advantage. *You now have to use the Select/Back button to tag enemies on the minimap. *Four game modes included on release are Conquest, Rush, Squad Deathmatch, and if you pre-ordered from Gamestop, Exclusive early access to Squad Rush. (Squad Rush is released 30 days after the game's release.). *There is a new "Realism" mode for any gametype that removes all HUD and red traingles, disables killcam, and has more realistic damage. *Game is also available on the PC. Vehicles United States of America '''Light Vehicles' *HMMWV Tanks *M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank *M3A3 Bradley Aircraft *AH-64 Apache *UH-60 Black Hawk *UAV-1 ---- ] Russian Federation Light Vehicles *GAZ-39371 Vodnik Tanks *T-90 MBT *BMD-3 IFV *BMD-3 ZU-23-2 Anti Aircraft Gun equiped Aircraft *Mil Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind Middle Eastern Coalition Light Vehicles *Otokar Cobra Tanks *Black Eagle MBT *2T Stalker IFV *Cav (neutral jeep) *ATV (neutral quad bike) Weapons Weapons can now be modified with attachments; known attachments include the ACOG and a reflex sight. All assault rifles automatically come with grenade launchers. Assault Rifles *M16 *M416 *AUG *F2000 *AEK-971 *AN94 *XM8 *G3 Light Machine Guns *M249 SAW *M60 *XM8LMG *QJY-88 *MG36 http://cache.g4tv.com/ImageDb3/177045_S/TGS-09-Battlefield-Bad-Company-2-Hands-On-Preview.jpg *PKM *MG3 Submachine Guns *XM8C *UZI *M1A1 Submachine Gun *SCAR-L *UMP .45 *9A91 *AKS-74U (Pre-order) http://img.qj.net/uploads/articles_module/133942/bfbc2-gamestop-preorder-bonus_qjgenth.jpg Shotguns *NS2000 *SPAS-15 *USAS-12 *SPAS-12 *M870 *T194 *Saiga-12 Pistols *M93R *M92fs Pistol *M1911 Pistol *MP443 Pistol *MP412 REX Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR *M95 *M24 SWS *QBU-88 *VSS Vintorez *GOL *SV-98 *M40A3 Beastie Launchers *CARL GUSTAV *RPG7 *AT4 Explosives *C4 Other *XM312 (static) *KORD (static) *M134 Minigun (Mounted) *Tracer gun http://www.wearetheinternetz.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/10/bfbc.png Multiplayer Maps The number of maps is currently unknown. So far only two have been revealed: Arica Harbor in the PS3 beta and Port Valdez in the Xbox 360 Demo. *Arica Harbor *Port Valdez Beta/Demo The PC Beta is from January 28- Febuary 25. The demo is scheduled to be released for consoles at the first of February 2010. It is expected the 4th of February, but that is not completely confirmed. As of 12:40 AM January 31st, the multiplayer demo is confirmed for the Xbox 360. In order to play the PC Beta, you must pre-order the game from certain retailers, which will give you a code to access the multiplayer. Without this code, the beta is useless. = Leaked Multiplayer Footage = Many videos of BF:BC 2 have been released by Dice and players playing the Playstation 3 multiplayer beta. *Gold Rush game mode has been renamed to just Rush. *New maps : Arica Harbour, Panama Canal , Laguna Presa and Port Valdez. *Medic class can revive teammates with a defibrillator within 5 seconds of them dying. *Health injector removed. Health regenerates on its own. *4 person squads with your squad mates names viewable in the lower HUD. *No user controllable jets. *More spread out achievements. *Highly customizable weapons. *More gadgets. *6-8 crates per map. *More game modes coming in addition to Rush and Conquest - 4 game modes confirmed at launch, new game mode called squad deathmatch and a Squad Rush feature similar to rush and squad deathmatch, but now has 2 objectives with a 1 on 1 squad war. *New vehicles such as very fast ATVs. Holds 2. *Blood has been added to the game. *Destruction 2.0 allows you to chip away at cover and completely destroy buildings. *Spotting enemies works a little differently. To spot you press the back button (on Xbox 360) and the enemy will show up on your squads mini map. *Ammo crates have been removed. You must now get ammo packs from an Assault Soldier. *4 kits - Assault, Recon, Medic, Engineer. *Vehicles are customizable. *Several guns now fire in a 3 round burst. = External Links = Official Website Category:Games